The Fear of Not Knowing
by MidnightRain101
Summary: Sequel to The Game of Life. I thought I had escaped the clutches of evil not too long ago...but I was wrong. Now his spirit is out to get me, and I fear he may win.
1. Chapter One

**Author note: Success! I am writing the sequel, and that should make you happy. This is going to go way off of what I'm used to writing, so bear with me please.**

_I slowly stepped into the cold water, the ocean quickly rushing over my bare feet, my skirt skimming over the ankle-deep water. I would've shivered uncontrollably if I wasn't so numb and hypnotized from the mesmerizing clear sea ahead of me, running for miles and miles from the coast._

_Slowly, yet surely, my feet shuffled over the muddy sand as I stepped deeper and deeper into the salty sea. Finally, the water reached an inch above my waist, leaving my upper body completely dry._

_Seagulls swooped down from above, but I was left unharmed. Fish swam wildly past me, but I was left forgotten. Seaweed floated aimlessly by, but I was left alone._

_Further and further into the ocean I walked, humming a sweet, unfamiliar melody to myself as if I were completely insane. There was nobody around for miles and the beach stood empty, its grains of sand shining ever so brightly from the sun's sharp rays. From a distance it looked pleasant, but a strange aura bouncing from it to me left me thinking about cold and heartless things, although I looked as calm as ever._

_I didn't stop until there was no floor beneath, and as if by faith I was gone, wasted to the ocean. Salty water filled my lungs instantly, yet I stayed calm, humming that beautiful song in my head. It soon felt as if there were a pair of strong, rough hands wrapped tightly around my neck, and I finally began to squirm…_

I suddenly crashed to the floor, my blankets tangled tightly around me. Beads of sweat trickled endlessly down my face as my heartbeat tried to maintain its normal pace.

I rubbed my eyes to clear my fuzzy vision and took several deep breaths of air, letting my lungs fill up with precious amounts of oxygen. It felt as if I was actually drowning, and I can still feel the weight of the ocean on my body.

My bedroom door opened quickly, causing me to jump slightly.

"Morning Miss. Parker," the British maid – Sylvia – greeted me as she made her way over to my window.

She threw back the curtains and the sunlight poured in, blinding me completely. I hid my eyes with my hand and tried to look up at her. "Uh, morning," I said hoarsely.

"Did you sleep well?" Sylvia asked, staring down at me with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Pleasantly," I joked, pushing myself off the floor.

I untangled the sheets from my body, having some difficulties doing so.

"You have a visitor downstairs, Miss," she said.

I nodded to acknowledge her news and lazily waved her away. Once she shut the door behind her I hurriedly changed my clothes.

Donna, Daniel's new and loveable puppy (who lived in my room), barked, jumping onto my bed.

"Get off!" I demanded, giving her a slight push.

She ignored the annoyance in my voice and returned to my bed, snuggling up against my pillow as if she were the most adorable thing known to man.

"Why don't you sleep in Danny's room?" I asked her, giving her an aggravated glare.

She responded by whimpering, and nuzzling my hand with her wet nose. "Stop it!" I said, pulling my hand away.

She looked at me with her big, brown eyes and whimpered once more, turning in a circle and settling down in the blankets.

"Whatever," I sighed, turning away from the little troublemaker.

I left the room and made my way down the never-ending stairs of torture. I finally came upon the foyer, and grinned at the handsome newsie leader who stood patiently in front of the door.

"Master Conlon is here to see you," said one of the butlers.

Spot snickered, lowering his head to keep from laughing. "He called me Master Conlon," he whispered.

"No kidding," I replied, nudging his side.

Spot gently pecked my lips, leaving me in a daze as I always was. "Hungry?" he asked, holding his arm out.

"Depends, you buying?" I asked, taking his arm in acceptance.

"Of course," he answered.

"Danny let's go!" I shouted up the stairs, gripping Spot's arm briefly, a sign of great affection the two of us did.

Daniel pounded down the steps, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders.

"Heya kiddo," Spot greeted him, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"Hey Spot," he replied, grinning up at Spot with a deep admiration.

I ushered the two most important boys in my life out the door and we set off towards Joy's diner. Once we were there Daniel immediately jumped onto Cadince's lap, causing her to laugh.

"Hey Jacky-boy," Spot greeted the Manhattan leader, giving him the usual spit shake.

"Hey Spot, how's Brooklyn?" Jack asked, referring to the newsies.

"Da best," Spot answered, smirking.

We took a seat at the table, me between Stephen and Spot.

"Hey Nomes," Stephen said.

I gave him a small smile as a greeting. Spot relaxed his arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek tenderly.

It had been six months since Erica's death and we were still mourning. I wasn't completely over it, but I was managing better than Stephen. Erica was like a little sister to him, and it hurt him deeply to lose someone so close.

Cadince was in shock for quite awhile, too stunned to believe that Erica was actually gone.

Blade, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to show how much the loss hurt. Admitting that he never even got to tell her how he felt shocked us all.

Spot was still his cocky self, pride building up inside of him more and more each day. I had no room to complain, though, because in these past six months I got to know every single inch of Spot Conlon's body, and it was both manipulating and pleasurable.

Spot and I were two different people, that was obvious, but we shared the same pride and attitude. He was still the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and I was still adored by the former prisoners of Ned's games.

Cadince, scarred from her uncle's cruelty, was left his riches and had the old survival school turned into a real school. The students, eager to know more about the school's past, were fascinated with Cadince. More students joined up, some admitting that it was interesting to attend a school that was used for pure torture.

Stephen worked at the school, telling the children stories of the school, and sometimes over exaggerating. He even started a rumor about how the dungeons, which weren't in use, were haunted. Cadince let him live there, since he had nowhere to go. His family had no use for him, so he decided to stay at the one home he ever really knew – the school.

Cadince lived out and about, sometimes she'd stay at the school, and sometimes she'd stay in Manhattan. I never really knew where she was, but if I ever needed her, she was there.

Spot squeezed my shoulder gently, and I looked up at him. "Watchya thinkin 'bout?" he asked.

"Nothing important," I shrugged.

"Good, because do I have some news for you," Cadince said, propping her elbows up on the table.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well, Jack finally decided to go along with it," she said, making no sense at all.

"Go along with what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You haven't heard? New York's newsie leaders were invited over to New Jersey for some kind of newsie meeting, but Jack suspects a scam, so he and Spot and the other leaders are going to go and check it out tomorrow."

I quickly turned my attention to Spot, who smacked his forehead. "When were you going to tell me this?" I asked, confusion and anger taking over.

"I was gonna tell ya tonight," he answered, already knowing that he was in big trouble.

"Tonight?" I nearly screamed.

"If I told ya eoilier you would've tried ta keep me heah," Spot explained.

"No I wouldn't!" I argued back.

"Nomes, yes you would," he said.

"And how do you know that? All you had to do was tell me!"

Spot sighed, and shook his head. "Calm down," he said. "It'll be a'right."

I grunted in aggravation and crossed my arms over my chest. "This argument isn't over," I told him. "And I won't speak to you until it's finished."

"Hey, dat ain't fair!" Spot exclaimed.

I simply looked away, ignoring his voice. Stephen looked down at me, giving me his usual grin.

"Don't be so hard on him," he said.

"I'm not," I replied, still ignoring Spot.

Stephen shrugged, "I didn't know about it until yesterday," he said.

"And I didn't know about it at all," I shot back.

"Anomie, dis ain't gonna help if you don't talk ta me," I heard Spot say.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head slightly towards Jack. "When will you be back?" I asked.

"Depends," he shrugged. "A few days probably."

"C'mon Nomes, you know it's gonna be the same for me since Jack's leaving too," Cadince said from across the table.

I turned my attention to Spot, who was staring at me pleadingly. "Fine," I said, "you can go."

Spot grinned, and kissed my cheek. "I won't be long," he whispered.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

**Author note: I'll start the "Next Chapter" thing once I get a few chapters in. So, please bear with me, and just know that I won't be able to update as often as I used to.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author note: If you haven't already, go sign my guestbook on my website. The link is in my profile.**

Spot handed Jack a sack and he lazily threw it into the carriage.

"We'll be back in a few days," Spot reassured as he turned to me.

I leaned against the railing of the stairs as we stood outside. I looked away from Spot as he leaned down to kiss me. "It only takes one shot in the head to kill a person," I told him.

Spot sighed through his nose and turned my face towards him. "And it only takes one goil ta die for," he said.

"That makes no sense," I told him.

"But does it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him. He leaned down and I could feel the pressure of his lips against mine, a feeling that stayed with me forever.

He slowly pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Stay outta trouble," he whispered.

"Like that'll happen," I said.

"Let's go Spot! We's gotta go pick up da udder leaders," Jack called from the carriage.

Spot glanced back at him quickly and gave me a small smile. "Bye," he said, turning around and hopping up onto the carriage.

"Bye," I whispered to the wind.

They began to ride away, and I watched until they were no longer there. I sighed to myself and pushed off the railing, descending the stairs.

Blade was in charge of Brooklyn while Spot was away, and I was informed that David was watching over Manhattan – along with Race.

I found myself walking towards the docks, which were nearly empty. There were a few people here and there, but not too many. Spot looked after these docks, so it nearly knotted my heart to look up at the perch and find it empty.

"Hey Anomie," Swinger greeted me.

"Hey," I said, giving him the best smile I could summon.

"What brings you heah?" he asked, throwing his slingshot in the air and catching it.

"Just taking a walk," I told him.

He shrugged and shoved his hand into his pocket, and brought out a couple of pebbles. He settled one into the band of the slingshot and brought it back. He quickly released it and it zoomed through the air, only missing the beer bottle by three inches.

"Damn," he cursed. "I ain't evah gonna make it on Spot's slingshot crew if I don't get my aim right."

"Slingshot crew?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Spot's got a group of newsies who are da best with da slingshot," Swinger explained.

I raised my eyebrows amusedly. "Wow," I said.

He shot another pebble at the beer bottle, and it flew right by it. "You see? I'm horrible!"

"Hmmm," I said, stepping closer.

I stood behind him and stared at the beer bottle. "Get into stance," I ordered.

He did as he was told and brought out another pebble.

"Okay, lower your elbow slightly," I said, pushing his elbow down, "and keep both eyes open."

He let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. "Now, pick your target and keep a steady eye on it. Don't line the pebble up with the bottle completely, only slightly."

"It won't make it," Swinger said.

"Now, release…"

He released the band and the pebble flew into the air, smacking right into the beer bottle.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "I did it."

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "How did you know how ta do dat?"

"Spot's not the only one who is handy with a slingshot," I said.

Swinger grinned and shook his head. "I'm glad Spot has a smart goil," he said.

"Too bad he can't relate," I shrugged, causing Swinger to laugh.

"Maybe you should be leadah of Brooklyn," he said.

"Nah," I said. "Spot does a better job than I would. He's a good leader."

"Yeah," Swinger nodded. "He is good. He looks out for us, ya know?"

I smiled, actually proud of Spot.

"You know, yer da longest relationship Spots evah been in," he said. "I mean, he's been with goils before, but it only lasted a week or so. And we newsies didn't like any of 'em. Yer da foist dat we actually evah approved of, 'cause you ain't prissy and try ta keep Spot away from us. Unlike dem udder goils, you help us with our problems."

"I'm used to it," I said.

Swinger lowered his head. "I still can't believe what happened at dat school," he said. "If we would've known about it eoilier we would've done somethin."

"No," I said. "It was my destiny to get rid of that school once and for all."

"People feared you, ya know," Swinger said. "Everyone was afraid dat Eve Cartah was goin to show up one day and kill us all."

I laughed and leaned against a post. "I'm not that skilled," I admitted.

"But everyone really was worried. We all knew you weren't dead."

"And now what do you think of me?" I asked.

"Well, now yer a hero."

"I'm not a hero," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just did everyone a favor."

"Hey, yer a hero to us," Swinger said. "Any of us newsies coulda been taken off da streets and put into dat school."

"I've seen a lot of people come and go, and not one of them got to leave."

"But you said you've seen 'em go…"

I looked up at Swinger, my eyes soft.

"Oh," he said. "You mean dey died."

"It made some people go mad," I explained. "I saw children yank their hair out from madness, and I saw others put scars on themselves. It was terrible."

There was a moment of silence as the two of us stood awkwardly. "Well, I have to go check on Danny," I said, standing up straight.

"Okay, thanks again for da help," Swinger said.

"No problem," I said as I walked away from the docks.

I got back to the manor in time for lunch.

"Anomie!" Daniel exclaimed as I walked through the door.

"Hey," I said as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Did Spot leave?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I said regretfully.

"Will he be back soon?"

"I hope so," I said as I let Daniel to the dining room. "But for now you need to eat lunch."

The ten-year-old climbed into one of the chairs as the maids entered the room. "Lunch is served," one said.

"Good, now take a seat," I told the maids.

They did as they were told, already used to me ordering them to eat every meal with us. There were too many maids and butlers to fit into the dining room, so the others ate wherever they pleased.

"Aren't you going to eat, Miss?" Sylvia asked me.

"No thank you," I said. "I have too many things to worry about at the moment."

"Mr. Conlon will be fine, Miss," she said.

"I know he will," I sighed. "I just can't help but to worry. Jack did say he suspected a scam, so who knows what could happen to them?"

"Spots immortal," Daniel said, looking up at me from his lunch. "Nothing can damage him."

"I wish that were true," I said, running my fingers through Daniel's hair.

"It is true," he said. "Just like you he can survive through anything."

"Danny that's nonsense," I said. "I can't survive everything."

"Yes you can," Daniel argued back. "You survived the school. All my heroes survive."

I smiled down at him and kissed his head. "Eat your lunch," I said.

A knock came from the door. I walked into the foyer and answered it. "Can I help you?" I asked the boy as I leaned against the doorway, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, does Spot Conlon live heah?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"Da names Sharp," the boy said. "I'm second in command in Queens."

"Well, to answer your question, Sharp, no, he doesn't live here. Didn't he go to New Jersey with your leader?"

"Uh, someone told me he didn't go," Sharp said. "And dey sent me heah."

"Well of course he went, I watched him leave this morning," I said. "And Spot doesn't live here. He lives at the Lodging House."

"My apologies," Sharp said.

"Wait, what did you need him for anyways?" I asked.

"Well, he wanted some information dat I finally got for him," he said.

"What information?"

"Top secret, can't say."

"Alright," I shrugged. "I don't know how you got misinformed about him being here, but whoever told you is wrong."

"A man told me," Sharp said.

"What man?" I asked.

"I don't know his foist name, but his last name is Neeley."

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review please.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author note: Well, thanks for the reviews. Here's a new chapter for you.**

"What did you say?" I asked, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"I said his last name is Neeley," Sharp repeated.

"Neeley?" I said. "That can't be right…unless, it's just a coincident. He isn't here, he's dead."

Sharp blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

"I'm insane," I said, massaging my temples.

"Yer Spot's goil, aren't you?" Sharp asked. "Yer Eve Cartah."

"I guess," I shrugged. "Whoever that is."

I gave him a mysterious smirk and walked back into the house, shutting the door without a second look.

I had a lot of things running through my thoughts, so many that my head began to hurt. Ned Neeley no longer existed on this earth, he was dead. I watched him die – I killed him! I mean, it could've just been someone with the same last name, but then again why would they send Sharp here?

I guess it all added up. I was in the papers for quite some time, and so was Ned. It had to be someone who disguised himself as Ned and sent Sharp here for some joke or something. It made since, didn't it? Some people just didn't like me.

"Who was it?" Daniel asked, walking out of the dining room.

"Newsie business for Spot," I said.

"But Spot isn't here."

"That's what confuses me," I said, crossing my arms.

I let out a sharp breath and stared up at the ceiling. I was in the study, sprawled out on the sofa, thinking to myself. There were at least over a thousand books gathering dust upon the shelves, and the room still felt empty.

Erica used to love to pick a random book off the shelf and read over it quickly, and then claiming it was a good book. She always sat in the leather chair diagonal from my feet, talking up a storm about something she heard.

She was always a bright kid, a smile found on her face every second of her life. She was very religious and the kindest person I'd ever met. She could always make me laugh no matter what the situation was.

I cursed myself out loud for letting my thoughts carelessly float away. I was putting myself through misery since I was to blame for her death. If only I'd of gotten the fake antidote, maybe things would be better.

I sat up on the couch and crossed my legs, staring blankly at the fireplace ahead of me. A large picture frame stood above it of a lovely house surrounded by a warm looking forest. My old house…

Before there was a picture of my father and that whore of his, but I burned it and put this one up. It always made me feel warm inside, and I could still feel the joy I once held at my former home.

I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed deeply. I rose from the couch and left the study.

"Danny, I'm going out for awhile!" I called, hoping that wherever he was he could hear me.

"Okay!" his voice called from the sitting room.

I turned towards the door and left, walking towards a medium sized cemetery.

"Hey Erica," I said to my friend's grave. "How's everything coming along?"

I took a seat on the bench beside her grave, something that Spot and Jack put there for visits.

"Everything is so…different since you left," I told her. "Just when I begin to think that things are becoming perfect, they shatter. I just wish you could come home…"

The grave stayed silent, listening to my words of regret.

"Spot and Jack are putting themselves into danger. They don't know what those New Jersey newsies want; what if they hurt them? The school is coming along pretty well, and Stephen seems to like it. Cadince has done a pretty good job with it so far."

A small breeze brushed by and I smiled ever so slightly. "Blade is doing alright, to answer your question. He misses you a lot, ya know. I feel bad for him because there's nothing I can do."

I lowered my head and fiddled with my fingers, the sadness in my heart deepening.

"Stephen hasn't been the same lately either. He doesn't smile as much as he used to, and surprisingly he doesn't eat much. The boys always been thin but now he's just a stick. He's just dead, is what I'm trying to say. He still knows how to have a good time, though; he has those kids scared to death of the dungeons."

I stared at Erica's gravestone, and licked at the dryness of my lips.

"Cadince is still in denial. She refuses to believe that you're gone. She doesn't even want us to talk about it. She and Jack are pretty close, though, and she seems pretty happy with him. He's helped her a lot with the school and whatnot. He really is something; a good guy, and very dedicated to her."

I wiped at my eye with my thumb and continued to stare down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I said through tears. "It was my fault you had to die. I just can't continue acting as if everything is okay when my best friend is gone. I'm a mess of confusion, and my life is clouded up. We need you here; we need your laughs and your jokes, and your great sense of humor."

I looked to the side and couldn't bear to hold in anymore tears.

"I am so…so sorry, Erica."

I let out a sigh and made myself stop crying. It was hard enough to deal with the pain and regret, but it was difficult to express it through tears. I wasn't one to show my emotions with tears, and it was very rare when I did so.

I rose from the bench and began to pull at the weeds surrounding the grave. It had to be perfect for her.

"Hey Nomes," a voice said.

I looked up from the ground and smiled slightly at Cadince. "Hey," I greeted her as I rose from the ground.

Cadince bent down and placed some flowers by the gravestone. She had that "this isn't real" look in her eyes as she took a seat on the bench.

"How is she?" she managed to ask.

"Silent as a mouse," I answered, leaning against a tree that supported the grave some shade. "Any news on Spot and Jack?"

Cadince shook her head. "I haven't heard anything," she said.

"They should be alright," I assured her. "If I know them as well as I think I do then they should be fine."

"I hope so," Cadince sighed.

"How's Stephen?" I asked.

"He's pretty good," she said. "He almost finished all of his breakfast."

"That's better than nothing," I said.

"I suppose…"

I looked up at the sky and groaned. "A storm is rolling in, I had best head home," I said.

"Bye," Cadince replied, staring down at the grave.

I left her on the bench and started my walk back home. Brooklyn was becoming empty as people headed for shelter before the storm came. The streets were dark and cold, although it was still quite early.

The manor even looked dead as I approached it glumly, entering lazily.

"Anomie, Anomie!" Daniel shouted, running into the foyer. "He won't stop crying!"

"Who won't stop crying?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"The little boy, come on!"

Daniel grabbed my hand and led me up the steps to the second floor, and we stopped at the end of the stairs to the third floor.

"See?" Daniel said, pointing up at the top of the stairs.

"Danny there's nobody there," I said.

"Yes there is. Don't you see him? He's crying!"

"Who?"

"The little boy. He's sitting right there." Daniel looked up at the top of the stairwell and jumped into the air with a loud scream.

"Are you mad?" I asked, placing my hand upon his shoulder.

Daniel's face went white and his eyes were huge with terror. I looked up where his eyes were focused, but there was nothing there.

"Daniel, what is it? Daniel?"

Daniel turned around and ran down the hallway at full speed. He ran straight into his room and slammed the door shut.

"What the?" I said.

I looked up at the stairs once more and shrugged to myself. The kid was seeing things.

I began to walk back down the stairs, but a voice stopped me.

"Miss, I keep looking everywhere, but I can't find him," Sylvia said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I wish someone would stop that crying!" another maid said.

"Do you not hear it Miss?" Sylvia asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The crying," a maid said.

"On the third floor…"

**Next Chapter: Something strange is going on, and Anomie isn't sure what.**

**Spot and Jack return from New Jersey.**

**Author note: Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author note: I am back to update! So, I'm sorry for the wait, so here's this chapter.**

_I tilted my head, staring out at the ocean that stretched across the land. I sat firmly in the sand, my arms wrapped loosely around my knees, and my feet coated in warm sand. A slight breeze whistled by, slightly brushing my hair away from my face._

_I could vaguely hear voices whispering silently, but nobody was around. Instead of being rough and forceful, the voices were soothing and soft. It was as if they were speaking gibberish, a language well known to a mere infant._

_Suddenly I rose from the beach, my eyes now in a trance as I moved along towards the water. The voices were still whispering, but not to me, to each other._

_I felt the water rush over my feet as I entered the ocean, remembering this scene vividly from countless encounters with the harsh waves before. As usual I walked further and further into the ocean towards my death, as if it were normal._

"_Anomie?" someone whispered._

_I blinked once, and ignored the voice. The waves pushed at my body, but they didn't affect my flow._

"_Anomie!" the voice said more forceful._

_I glanced to my right to find everything the same, and continued on. A force suddenly hit my body and I flew backwards…_

I met the floor with a loud thump and a small shriek. Laughter came from above, and I opened my eyes to peer up at my little brother.

"That was funny!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked, rubbing my now sore head.

"I can't sleep," Daniel explained, crawling into my bed and looking down at me.

"Nightmare?" I asked, pushing myself to sit Indian style on the hard floor.

"Nah," Daniel said with a wave of his hand, "the man standing by my window won't leave me alone."

I furrowed my eyebrows and perked up. "What man?" I asked.

"I don't know his name, but sometimes he's there and sometimes he isn't."

"Show me," I said, getting off the floor.

Daniel shrugged and led me out of my bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs to the second floor. We entered his room, and my eyes immediately landed on the window.

"Nobody's there," I said, looking down at my brother. "Maybe you were just seeing things."

"No, Nomie," Daniel said. "You believe in spirits, don't you?"

"Spirits? You think you are seeing ghosts?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe."

"The only spirit that lingers around us, Danny, is mothers," I said, bending down to his level.

"Have you seen her?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but-"

"Then she isn't there." He turned around and stormed out of the room, the sensitive subject scarring us both.

I sighed and hung my head, massaging my temples. He was a difficult little boy, and a little too smart for his age. Why did he have to start going psycho now?

I left Daniel's room and washed up, changing into simple clothes for a not so exciting day.

"Morning Miss," Sylvia greeted me as I entered the dining room.

I nodded towards her and sat down for breakfast. Daniel sat across the table, not even trying to make eye contact.

"I think I'll skip breakfast today," I said, rising from the chair.

"Are you sure Miss?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm sure."

I looked once more at Daniel and left the room, heading straight for the door. By now Blade, or somebody, should have word of Spot's whereabouts. As I exited the house, I was greeted by a buggy sitting right in front of the stairs.

"Well that was unexpected," I said to a grinning Jack.

"Yeah, and everythin' else was, too," Spot said, turning around to face me.

A bruise stood out on his tanned jaw line, a mixture of emotions flooding his features.

"Nice shiner," I said, tracing my fingers over the bruise.

Spot shrugged, and it was hard to hide the excitement inside for his quick return, but I did it.

"So was it a hoax or what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well don't you wanna greet me foist before we get to da details?" Spot asked as if he were emotionally hurt.

"Let me think about it for a second," I said, rubbing my chin.

"Hey!" Spot said.

"Still thinking," I told him.

"Well I ain't waitin anymore," was all he said as he stepped forward and I was lost in a deep kiss, his arms wrapped firmly around me as if it had been years.

He slowly pulled away and met my eyes. "I wasn't done thinking," I said, pretending to glare.

Spot rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Why do I even botha with you?" he joked.

"I ask the same question everyday," I returned.

Jack looked at me fully, and I finally noticed the bruise under his right eye.

"Okay, something happened or you all got gifts on your way out," I said, looking from Spot to Jack.

"I was right, it was a trick," Jack said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well where are the other leaders?" I asked.

"We already dropped 'em off," Spot explained.

I nodded and crossed my arms, watching the two newsie leaders intently. They didn't look mad at all, but they did seem tired.

"You may want to go visit Cadince real quick, Jack, and then go back to Manhattan and rest," I said. "And you, Spot, need to go to the Lodging House and sleep."

Spot raised his eyebrows, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sure thing, mother," he said.

I rolled my eyes as Jack shrugged and bid us farewell. I watched him leave and could feel Spot's eyes boring into me, reading me like a book.

"What's bothering you?" he suddenly asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing," I told him, not sure myself.

"C'mon, Anomie, I know you, what's wrong?"

"I was just worried, that's all," I said. "Why exactly did they want you there?"

"They were jus' mad 'cause we sell better den dem, stupid pricks. Dey thought dey could soak us, but they jus' weren't tough enough," he said proudly.

"Well it seems like they put up a pretty good fight," I said, tracing my eyes down to his bruised jaw.

Spot shrugged and picked up his sack from the ground. "It's alright," he said, "jus' a battle scar."

He grinned and kissed my cheek. I sighed through my nose and stared at him shortly.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" he asked.

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" I asked.

"Because you have dat look in your eyes."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm just worried about Daniel…and the maids. They claimed they heard someone crying from the third floor, but they couldn't find anybody. But I couldn't hear it."

Spot furrowed his eyebrows, staring at me oddly.

"And just this morning Danny showed up in my room claiming that a man won't leave him alone," I said.

"Maybe he's jus' playin a trick," Spot shrugged. "But if it's worryin you so much, I'd be glad to stay da night."

I rolled my eyes. "You would," I said.

"What? It's been a whole week since I stayed with ya," he said. "Besides, if it is something, you'll need a man here to protect you."

"In other words you'll just be another person for me to look after," I joked.

"Well, if you really don't want me to stay…-"

"Fine, fine, you can stay," I said.

For some reason I had a feeling that even if Spot did stay, there was nothing he could do.

**Next Chapter: Will be out soon, and hasn't been thought up yet. Keep reading!**

**Author note: Blah.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author note: sorry guys, I was supposed to take Driver's Ed this month, but now I can't because I'm going to the hospital on the day it starts for a bone scan and another MRI. So, I'm pissed now, and I don't know how good this chapter will be.**

"Spot!" Daniel exclaimed once we walked through the door.

"Hey kiddo," Spot greeted him as Daniel gripped him into a hug.

"What happened?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Jus' a disagreement," Spot shrugged, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"I wanna go next time," my little brother begged.

"Maybe when yer dis tall," Spot said, holding his hand a foot over Daniel's head.

"But that'll take years," he whined.

"Sorry kid, its da newsie rules."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, turning towards Spot.

"Well I was gonna head ovah to Joy's and see my boys," he said. "Care to accompany me?"

"It'll be my pleasure," I laughed.

"You comin' too, Danny?" Spot asked.

"I already ate," Daniel said. "I'm gonna go play with Donna."

Spot shrugged and the two of us left, heading down the street towards Joy's.

"There isn't going to be a huge fight between New York and New Jersey is there?" I asked as we passed by random people.

"I don't think so," Spot said. "We scared 'em pretty good, and there wasn't that many of us."

"Oh, somebody from Queens came looking for you yesterday," I said. "Sharp I think."

"He went to yer house?" Spot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he said somebody told him you didn't go with the other leaders and was living with me."

"Who told him dat?"

"I don't know," I said, not even telling Spot the story of the man's last name.

I didn't feel like making a big deal out of it; it was bad enough my little brother was seeing things, and the maids hearing things as well.

"But he did say he had some information for you," I said.

Spot licked at his lips and looked away from me. "Is dat all he said?"

"Pretty much, he wouldn't tell me what kind of information, though," I said.

"A'right, I guess I'll visit him sometime today," Spot said.

I stared at him in confusion, trying to read his face. He was apparently hiding something, and that was uncommon. He never hid things from me, except about the New Jersey thing. I knew he was changing, inside and out. He was starting to hide things, and even looked as if he were in a different world sometimes.

"You're not the only one who can read people, Spot, what's on your mind?" I asked, not wanting this awkward moment to scar our relationship.

"Nothin," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Don't lie to me," I said, stopping in my tracks.

"I'm fine, there's nothin wrong," he said, stopping as well and turning to me.

"Your eyes tell me differently."

"Well their lyin!" he snapped.

I didn't flinch nor blink, but Spot did once he realized how venomous his voice suddenly became. He was tense and angry, the _real_ Spot Conlon that everyone seemed to know.

"If that's how you see it, then fine," I shrugged, pushing him aside and continuing on.

Spot sighed and shook his head, jogging after me. "Forgive me; I'm jus' stressed, okay?"

"Fine," I said. "But you may want to cool down before you confront your newsies."

I walked into Joy's, leaving Spot outside. Some of the newsies greeted me with waves and whatnot.

"Hey," I said, sitting down at a table beside Swinger. "How's that aim coming?"

"I hit three bottles in a row dis mornin'," he said proudly. "Thanks to you."

"No problem," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I heard Spot was heah, so where is he?" Blade asked.

The door opened and everyone looked towards their leader. "Right there," I said.

"Spot's back!" came the whispers from the eager newsboys.

Spot walked towards our table and sat down away from me. He looked at Blade, and the second-in-command nodded. I guess it's easy to have a conversation with just looking at each other…

"Are you hungry, Anomie?" Swinger asked me.

"Nah," I said. "I lost my appetite just five minutes ago."

I looked towards Spot who sent me a glance. He was just too much to handle right now. He was whispering back and forth between Blade and himself, his facial expressions hard as stone.

----

"Why are you so hard to get along with?" I yelled.

Spot and I were standing in the study, throwing words back and forth at each other in attempt to anger the other.

"Me? How am I hard ta get along with when yer da one who starts everythin?" he shot back.

"I do not start everything! You're the one hiding something!"

"I am not hidin somethin!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't be mad at me when I'm mad at you!" I shouted.

I groaned loudly and turned around, leaving the study. Spot followed after me.

"Now where are you goin?" he asked.

"Away from you!" I snapped.

I climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"What did I do?" Spot shouted.

"You're aggravating!" I yelled back.

We began our climb to the third floor. Daniel was not too far away from my room, playing with Donna on the hallway floor. He looked up at us in amusement.

"I'm aggravating? How am I aggravating? Yer aggravating!"

I opened my bedroom door and turned around.

"If I'm so aggravating then you can sleep alone; in one of the guest rooms!" I slammed the door in his face.

Spot stood outside my door, a shocked expression glued to his face. He looked over at Daniel and sighed.

"Women!" he said, throwing his arms into the air.

"No, not a lot of women act like that. It's just Anomie," Daniel said. "You can sleep in the guest room beside my room if you'd like."

"Sure," Spot shrugged.

In no time I was in my bed, anger still raging inside of me. Spot just needed to grow up and get over himself! The nerve of him…

I closed my eyes and in a matter of seconds my mind was washed over with a dream…

_I sighed deeply and stared down at the rose in my hands. I walked alongside of the shore, the water rushing over my feet whenever it reached me, and dragging muddy sand along with it._

_The beautiful, deep red petals sparkled as the sun hit it. An image flashed in my mind, Spot's face. Immediately the petals faded to black, and I dropped the rose into the water. Men are such a waste of precious time._

_I turned towards the ocean and moved slowly into it. The feel of the waves made me feel numb inside. I dropped my hands to my side and they fell into the water. Before I could reach my destination something gripped my wrist._

_I looked down into the water and pulled backwards._

_A little boy was gripping my hand tightly…_

I woke with a jolt and sat straight up in bed. The pain in my wrist still hurt, and it felt as if someone were actually…

I slowly turned my head to my right, my heart thumping wildly beneath my chest, my breathing rushed and hoarse. Holding on tightly to my wrist was a boy, his head bowed low, and short sobs escaping his mouth.

He raised his head gradually, and once his eyes met mine a scream escaped my throat and I went over the side of my bed.

**Author note: okay, so technically this chapter sucked, but hey, at least I updated!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author note: Heh…been awhile, huh? Terribly sorry for the misery and waiting and whatnot. I'm going back to the hospital Tuesday so hopefully I can get some chapters in.**

Drenched in my cold sweat I pushed myself to my knees and looked over the bed, finding the space empty and unoccupied.

A loud banging noise from outside my door echoed through my ears and I jumped from the fearful quietness turning into a loud racket. I looked towards the door, swallowing the lump in my throat shortly after and regaining my composure.

"Anomie!" a voice boomed from the hallway. "Anomie, are you alright?"

I glared at the door and retrieved one of my shoes from the floor and hurled it at the closed entrance to my room. "Go away, Spot!" I snapped.

My shoe hit the door and landed on the floor, the desperate knocking stopping. "Open da door," the Brooklyn leader demanded.

I got to my feet and looked once more where a child once was, finding it to still be empty. The boy had miraculously disappeared, only to remain in my memory, leaving me to feel foolish and angered.

"Anomie, I said open da door," Spot's voice said once again.

"Nomes, are you okay?" Daniel's voice asked, worry easily recognizable.

My feet patted across the wooden floor and I fumbled with the lock. I swiftly opened the door and glared intently at the newsie leader who stood firmly with his arms crossed. His stare was cold and worried.

"What do you want?" I inquired, mimicking his posture.

"Is everythin' okay?" he asked with no care in his question.

"Why should you be concerned?" I questioned.

Spot narrowed his eyes but kept his cool. "Why are you such a pain?"

"Goodnight Spot," I said through gritted teeth as I closed the door and locked it once more.

I took in a deep breath and returned to my bed, only to be greeted by a dreamless sleep.

The sun arose and tried desperately to beam its light through my closed curtains, and only managed to barely dance over my face. My eyelids slowly opened and a yawn escaped my mouth. I sat up and my sheets slid off my body.

I swung my legs over the side and stood, blinking my eyes to gain my sense. The events of the night played in my head as I washed up and changed into clean clothes. I was just as confused with my imagination as I was with Spot. My eyes made me believe I saw a child sobbing beside my bed, and my ears forced me to believe I heard his short cries.

I let myself get lost deep in my thoughts as I descended the stairs, my eyes fixed upon the floor. The maids passed by me like I wasn't there and Donna ran past my feet, not even bothering to bark at me for love.

"Anomie," someone said, grabbing my arm from behind.

I jolted back to reality and twirled around, my hand accidentally smacking into the person's face. I gasped and opened my mouth to apologize but closed it instantly once I noticed the jerk I was seeing.

"Ow!" Spot whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Well next time you should be more cautious when you approach people," I said, feeling the satisfaction of causing him some pain.

"With you I always have to be cautious," he shot back, removing his hand from his face to show a red mark.

I smirked and continued down the stairs. Spot's feet echoed behind me as we stopped on the first floor.

I walked into the study, ignoring the boy following close behind.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, turning towards him with a stern glare.

"Why do you have to assume I'm followin' you? Maybe I wanna read a book," he replied.

"You…read a book? I think you almost made me laugh," I insulted him.

Spot furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What's yer problem?" he asked.

"You!" I hissed.

"What did I do?"

I opened my mouth but closed it in a clueless manner. What _did _he do? I was exploding on him for no reason, and he did nothing to deserve it. All of the events of yesterday were already forgotten, but my anger towards Spot remained, yet I didn't know why.

I wasn't exactly being a good person to him I suppose. Everyone has secrets, and I merely went overboard because Spot wouldn't spill his guts to me. The feeling of guilt instantly rushed over and I looked up at Spot apologetically. He did rush to my room last night, so that meant something, right?

"Spot," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry."

Spot raised his eyebrows, lowering his head slightly as if he heard me incorrectly. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just- everyone is- too much stress- Erica…." I mixed up my words as I mixed up my emotions, but it was enough for Spot to understand.

He pushed off the wall and approached me. "It's okay," he said, placing a rough hand on my shoulder. "I should've known you were tense."

I sighed through my nose and allowed Spot to pull me into a hug, taking in his familiar scent in which I missed so much. I felt his chin resting on my head and closed my eyes, trying to relieve the stress and worry bottled up inside of me.

Spot released me and tenderly kissed my forehead. "Maybe you should eat," he said, directing me towards the door. "Let's go to Joy's."

We exited the house after making sure Daniel was alright, him and his friend Edward playing with Donna. Spot and I headed towards Joy's, silence taking over.

We entered the small diner and took a seat at a vacant table. Just as we were about to order the door burst open and Blade zoomed in.

"Spot!" he exclaimed, running towards our table. "Spot…a fight…Jersey…New…people…hurting…argues…"

Spot rose from his chair, trying to comprehend what his second-in-command was trying to say. "One more time," he said. "Slowly."

Blade took in a deep breath and began again. "New Jersey sent over some goons, and dey started an argument with some of yer newsies, and den a fight broke loose."

Spot pulled on his hat and pulled his cane out of his belt loop. He placed some coins on the table and looked at me. "Dat should get it," he said, leaning down and planting his lips on mine quickly. "Sorry I can't stay," he said.

I shrugged and smiled weakly. "Go help them," I said, nodding towards the door as a gesture to go.

He smirked and he and Blade left immediately, leaving me alone. I ordered breakfast and patiently waited for it to arrive.

I felt awkward, letting Spot leave, heading towards danger. What kind of girl does that?

**Author note: Yes, it's short, but it's an update.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author note: C'mon people, where are the reviews? Thank you to those of you who did review…both of you. Well, enjoy.**

With so much on my mind I completely missed the boy, wearing a black cowboy hat, swiftly walking by me. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Anomie?" he said, squinting to make sure he was seeing right.

I turned around questioningly and smirked at Jack Kelly. "Hey Jack," I greeted the Manhattan leader. "What brings you here?"

"Lookin' for Spot. Do you know of his whereabouts?" he asked, adjusting his hat.

"Last I seen him he was heading to a fight," I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"A fight?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah, with New Jersey or something."

"Do you know where da fight is?" Jack asked.

"Not a clue," I said, glancing towards a buggy riding by.

"Damn," Jack cursed. He studied his shoes momentarily and then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What do you need him for?" I questioned, curious as to why Jack needed the fearless Brooklyn leader.

"Personal," Jack said apologetically. "I'd tell ya but-"

"Save it, I understand. Everything's personal with you newsies," I chuckled.

"You said he was fightin with New Jersey?" Jack changed the subject.

"That's what Blade said," I told him truthfully. "I don't know what's going on."

Jack averted his eyes to a bulky man passing by and then looked back towards me. "If you see him again today, can you tell I was lookin for him?" he pleaded.

"Sure," I said, blowing the hair out of my eyes.

Jack tipped his hat in farewell and left back towards Manhattan in a rushed step. He was definitely hiding something…just like Spot.

I shrugged to myself and continued to the docks, hoping to find at least one of Spot's newsies hanging around, but only found it to be empty. I listened to my feet echoing off the docks as I walked towards Spot's usual post and stared up at it with a faint smile.

He wasn't there, of course, but even standing near it you could feel his pride and power around it. His name was whispered through the streets like crazy, people always talking about the one and only Spot Conlon. Girls went into fits of giggles if they saw him walk by them without a glance, falling in love with that careless face, wondering how he could pass them without flirting. Young men talked about encounters and how much they wished to be him, and adults merely feared him as if he were going to pickpocket them any moment.

But lately he wasn't the big talk around Brooklyn. Lately it was all about Eve Carter, even after six months of living with her in their territory. Everywhere I turned there was a reporter or an admirer, and the occasional harasser. Nobody had the guts to approach me without caution, and nobody had the silliness to speak with me alone. I was different now, but to them I was still a coldhearted murderer.

Some people swore up and down that I was behind the school of survival thing, but that was just talk. Girls didn't even dare to glare at me for stealing Brooklyn's heart, but they did have the courage to send me quick glances now and then.

I laughed to myself as I turned towards the river and stared at the beautiful, silvery water, letting the wind blow my hair to its usual rhythm.

"And what brings you here, doll?" a harsh voice asked.

I didn't jump or glance around frantically. I kept my cold stare on the river and leaned against a post in a bored way. "Nothing that concerns you," I said back.

A boy, about Spot's age, approached me shortly, shaggy brown hair falling in his eyes as he looked me from head to toe. "Well then," he said, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it into the river, "aren't we jus' all attitude?"

"You're harming the river by throwing that in there," I said, referring to the cigarette that was now floating to the bottom.

"Wonderful," he said, placing his hand on the post, merely inches from my head.

I glanced at his hand with fiery eyes and then looked towards him. "Do you need something?" I asked in a sharp tone, causing the boy to raise his eyebrows.

"Actually, I do," he said, bending down a little to look me in the eyes. "Do you know where I can find da leadah of da newsies?" he asked.

"He's not around at the moment," I said, settling my eyes once again on the river.

"Too bad," the boy said, "I was hopin' to see him today."

"Tough luck for you," I said dully.

"I'm Alleyn, by da way," he said. "How 'bout you?"

"Alleyn, eh?" I said. "I'm…not in the mood."

I pushed by him and began to walk away, but stopped once I felt his hand grip my forearm lightly.

"It ain't polite to leave me without givin me a name to think about," he said. "I can't imagine yer face and not add a name."

I smiled slyly and pulled my arm away. "It's Anomie," I said.

Alleyn nodded and settled his eyes on mine. "What else can you tell me?"

"Well," I said, stepping closer and placing my hand on his neck, my lips inching closer to his. Before we got any closer I pushed him with my hand into the river and watched as he landed with a big splash.

He resurfaced shortly and took a deep breath. "Retrieve your cigarette, sir, it could harm Spot's river…and you don't want that."

I smirked evilly and walked away, satisfied with my actions. I continued walking until I came upon the Lodging House, curious as to who was around. I entered slowly, listening carefully for the usual chatter amongst Spot's boys, but I heard nothing.

"Anomie," Davison, the owner of the Lodging House greeted me. "What brings you heah?"

"Looking for Spot…or one of the other newsies," I said.

"Well Spot jus' came in. He's up in da sleepin quarters," Davison said, pointing his thumb behind him towards the stairway.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a warm smile before beginning my climb up the stairs.

I entered the boy's sleeping quarters unnoticed and leaned against the doorway, looking around to see if anybody was home. My eyes detected that Spot was the only one around.

I studied him carefully as he began to unbutton his shirt, pain noticeable in his features. His suspenders hung at his sides and he slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Knock, knock," I said, finally making my presence noticed.

Spot looked towards the door, his hair hanging loosely in his face, a tired look in his eyes. He dropped his caution once he noticed me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey," he said roughly.

I walked further into the room, passing by empty unmade bunks and stopped at Spot's. He slowly removed his shirt, now standing in his undershirt which was stained in a sticky red substance.

I stared for a moment as Spot easily threw his shirt aside and started to remove the next one.

"What happened?" I asked, choking over my words as I stared painfully at the blood soaked shirt.

"Nothin I wanna worry you about," Spot replied.

"Worry me? Spot, you're bleeding! How do you think I feel right now?"

He removed his undershirt and my eyes landed on the open wound on his side. It looked as if someone punched him so many times it began to bleed. He even looked roughed up in other places as well.

"New Jersey ain't as weak as we thought," he said, wincing as he placed a hand on his wound.

"Sit," I said, forcing him to sit on his bed.

In a matter of time I was at Spot's side, wiping at the wound that stood out perfectly on his tanned body. Spot's breathing was slow and steady as he stared off into space.

"Jack came looking for you," I said, bringing him out of his trance. "He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry."

Spot clenched his fists as I dabbed at his side and let out a painful sigh. "Did he say anythin?" he asked.

"Not really," I shrugged.

I stopped wiping at Spot's wound and began to bandage it up. I already knew so much about wounds I could be a nurse.

After bandaging Spot's wound I sat beside him on his bed, and placed my hand on his forearm to grab his attention. "Are you alright?" I asked, my eyes soft.

"I'm fine," he said, looking away.

I sighed through my nose and looked around the room. "You don't have to feel embarrassed because your girl bandaged you," I said.

Spot immediately looked at me sharply, his eyes boring into mine. "Dat's da last thing I'd be from gainin yer help, Anomie," he said truthfully.

I smiled vaguely and felt Spot take my hand in his own. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine passionately, his other hand running through my hair.

I could've let Spot do as he pleased to me right there, just like times before, but I didn't allow it for his wound was just too much of a pain.

**Next Chapter: There's going to be an anniversary party for the strike at the Irving Hall. Spot meets Alleyn. **

**Author note: don't forget to stop by my site and leave a message in my guest book. If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to…uh, suggest.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author note: Wow, thanks for the great reviews in the last chapter, guys, I really appreciate it. So, to show my gratitude I am updating with another chapter.**

Several days past, and Spot's wound began to heal slowly. I was still being haunted by the same dream over and over again, but nothing strange has happened lately. I still had no clue as to what Spot and Jack were hiding, but I was sure, knowing me, I'd find out.

But that was the last thing on my mind at the time, because I was informed, not too long ago, that there was going to be some kind of party.

"A party?" I questioned cluelessly.

"Yeah, ya know, for da strike," Jack answered as he hung his arm over Cadince's shoulder on the other side of the table.

"But the strikes over," I said, directing my voice towards Spot who sat on my left.

His eyes scanned over the newspaper in front of him as he sipped on a cup of coffee. He turned his unreadable gaze to me and smirked. "It's like an anniversary party," he said.

I raised my eyebrows and suppressed a laugh. "You're celebrating an event that occurred like a year ago?" I inquired.

"Dat's da plan," Jack answered with a toothy grin.

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair. "Okay, it's your party," I laughed.

"You are coming aren't you?" Cadince asked me with pleading eyes.

"O'course she is," Spot answered for me. "Who else am I gonna walk in with?"

"Well I'm sure you can find someone else at the last minute," I grinned. "Hell, you'll have a line from Brooklyn to, well, China."

Spot chuckled. "Doesn't sound too bad," he joked. "Maybe I _will_ take one of dem."

Spot rose from his chair and gave me a sly wink. He walked to a table not too faraway where a group of girls had been admiring him secretly.

"Ladies," he said, removing his hat to show his charming face. "Yer lookin nice today."

The girls sent each other eager glances and suddenly went into fits of giggles. Spot looked back at me and half smiled as if he were king of Brooklyn or something. Oh…wait….never mind.

"What brings you here Mr. Conlon?" one of the girls asked, placing a gloved hand on Spot's forearm.

"Please, call me Spot," he said, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Alright, Spot," she said, blushing shyly.

"You have to be kidding me," I said to the couple over the table. "He really thinks he's going to get me worked up because he's sitting with a bunch of girls?"

"Looks like it," Cadince laughed.

"Well," Spot said to the brunette, "we are kinda havin dis party in Manhattan and my goil don't seem to wanna go with me. So I was wonderin-"

"Oh I'd loved to go with you!" the girl immediately cut him off.

Spot smirked triumphantly and looked back at me. I rose from my seat and approached the table.

"Hi," I greeted the girl. "I'm Anomie…also known as Eve Carter."

The girl gulped and laughed slightly. "Uh, nice to, uh, meet you," she said hoarsely.

"I believe this moron belongs to me," I said, placing a hand on Spot's shoulder. "So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking him now."

Spot's smile widened as I forced him out of the chair and directed him back to the table. "Ha, I knew I'd get to ya," he said.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, returning to my chair.

Spot tossed his hat on the table and leaned his head back. He placed a hand on his wounded side but didn't say anything. I could tell he was still in quite a bit of pain, even though he had too much pride to admit it. He acted so childish, but thought he was an adult.

I smiled slightly and looked away before he caught me staring. He was good at doing that. Although he assured me he never felt uneasy, he thought it was 'cute' and was definitely a turn on for him…which made me laugh…hard.

I sighed boredly and watched as Cadince rushed around, searching through her closet, and then her dresser and so on.

"Can we go now?" I asked, lazily picking up her music box.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked, one eyebrow raised to match her shocked tone.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I tested.

"We're going to a party, not a bar," she said, pulling me to my feet.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm not dressing up for an event I wasn't apart of!" I hissed.

"Sure you are," Cadince said. "Do it for Erica if not for me; she'd want you to look your best."

"Oh no," I said, stepping back. "Don't use Erica as an excuse. It's just wrong!"

"C'mon, Nomes, do it for Spot."

"I do plenty for that boy," I argued.

"Yes, but don't you think he'd be embarrassed if you showed up lookin like a rag doll," Cadince came back with.

"If he loves me as much as he says then he shouldn't be embarrassed about what I look like," I said proudly.

"Okay, if you won't give in by pleading then I'll just have to use force."

Before I could protest Cadince wrestled a dress on me. I pushed her away and immediately pulled at the thing that clothed me.

"Stop it, it looks good," Cadince said.

I turned to the mirror and studied the torture gown that flowed to the floor. It was a creamy white, but the fabric wasn't of silk but of a loose substance. It felt kind of rough but then again it was soft to my palms. It had no sleeves but thick straps that easily hung over my shoulders.

"And this should complete it," Cadince said, tying a corset over the dress.

"Oh no," I protested. "That is a mere torture device that takes away a woman's breath and pleasures a male from the unbearable tightness," I explained in words that confused my friend.

"Huh?" Cadince inquired.

"Do you even know how to put this on?" I asked, wincing as Cadince pulled tightly from the back.

"Not a clue," she said, grinning.

"Do you not understand the concept of personal space?" I said, as Cadince moved closer to tie the corset tighter.

"Not really," she said.

"Ow," I whined as Cadince finally got the corset tied.

Cadince wiped her forehead and sighed deeply. She studied me closely and grinned widely. "Looks good," she said.

"Good…now take it off…." I breathed.

"No, not until the party is over," she said.

Hours flew by as Cadince fixed my hair, me trying to fight her away, and makeup. I could've easily slipped away, but Cadince seemed happy, and it was the first time in a long time since Erica's death.

"Done!" she said proudly, admiring her work. "Not bad."

I took in a sharp breath, barely, and let it out. I pulled at the corset and groaned in agony. It didn't take Cadince long to finish getting ready and then we had to wait thirty minutes for the party.

"I'm gonna die," I said as we entered my house and walked into the study.

I threw myself on the couch and breathed deeply. Cadince sent me a smile and sat down on the chair.

"Uh, who are you and where's my sister?" a voice asked from the door.

I looked up at Daniel and sent him a warm smile. "This is Cadince's fault," I said clearly. "I was held against my will."

"Well Spot's here, if you want him to see you like this," Daniel grinned. "He's waiting at the door."

"Already?" I nearly screamed. "I'm never gonna be able to rest."

I rose from the couch and Cadince followed me out to the foyer where Spot stood with the Manhattan leader. The two boys turned around once they heard our footsteps and studied us closely.

"Well look who's dressed up," Spot said with a sly smirk.

"Don't get used to it," I said, sending him a glare. "If I could breath then I'd hurt Cadince."

Spot grinned and held out his arm which I took. The walk to Manhattan was dreadful since my body was completely numb from the death grip the corset gave me. The Irving Hall didn't look as inviting as usual since it was crowded with hundreds of newsies outside and in.

Spot, being the proud leader he is, made quite an entrance, dragging me along with him like I was some kind of prize.

"Keep this up and I'll ditch you for a Queens newsie," I whispered threateningly.

Spot smirked as he guided me to a table, Jack and Cadince following behind.

**Author note: okay, the new boy will come in the next chapter; I'm too lazy to introduce him here.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author note: So, I hope you enjoy and have a nice day…**

Spot, being the arrogant bastard he is, acted as if he owned the damn hall, ordering newsies here and there. It was quite a sight if you will. I kept my distance from anybody who looked as if they wanted to start a fight because I wasn't up to kicking some ass tonight.

"Well isn't dis awkward," came a harsh voice.

I was caught up in a conversation with Race, but the voice cut me off. I turned towards a figure in who I remembered to be the boy from the docks. Alleyn I believe.

"What brings you here?" I asked coolly, eyeing him closely.

"I heard dat I could find da leadah of Brooklyn heah," Alleyn said, popping a cigarette in his mouth. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I said hotly. "I'm not his damn keeper."

I turned away to leave but once again Alleyn's voice cut me off. "Well can you point 'im out to me?" he asked.

"No," I said, sending him an icy look.

"Well den can I get a dance?"

"No, but you can get out of my sight," I warned, my anger level rising.

Apparently he still doesn't quite know who I am, and I wasn't in the mood to introduce _her_ to him, her being Eve Carter. I wasn't in the mood of making my reputation worse than it already was.

Alleyn caught me arm before I could leave, and I gripped my fists in anger.

"If you were wise, you incompetent, then you'd remove your hand," I said calmly.

"Everythin okay, Nomes?" a voice asked which made Alleyn release me.

I looked up at the keeper of the deep Brooklyn voice and smiled at Spot. "I'm fine," I started, "but he's not going to be in five minutes." I nodded towards Alleyn who merely shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Who're you?" Spot asked, stepping in front of me slightly as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Ah, I take it _yer _da famous leadah I've been lookin for," Alleyn said boredly. "I'm Alleyn."

"Spot," Spot said emotionlessly.

"So I've heard," Alleyn chuckled. "How and where do I become one of yer newsies?"

"Dis ain't da time to talk about dat," Spot said. "Come by da lodgin house tomorrow mornin and I'll fit ya in if yer good enough."

"Oh I'm good enough," Alleyn defended himself.

"You better damn well hope you are," Spot said sternly, "'cause to test yer fightin ability you gotta fight _her_." Spot pointed back at me with his thumb and I smirked evilly at Alleyn.

"Her?" the boy asked. "I hafta fight _her_? Yer kiddin, right?"

"For yer sake you better hope I'm kiddin," Spot said, narrowing his eyes. "Better yet, I don't think you'll be able to take a beating like dat. I can probably hook you up a small fight with one of my weaker newsies."

"What? You afraid I'm gonna hoit da poor goil?"

Spot laughed and looked Alleyn straight in the eyes. "It's you who needs to be worryin 'bout yer life, my friend, every time yer near her."

"And what exactly can dis lass do?" Alleyn questioned, looking me up and down.

"Want me to demonstrate?" I asked, my smirk deepening.

"No, Anomie, da bulls will come if dey knew you started a fight," Spot chuckled.

Alleyn rolled his eyes and sighed in boredom. "Is there anything I need to know? Like any rules?" he questioned.

"Yeah, there is one big rule," Spot said. "Never, and I mean _never_, get near my goil if I'm not there to kick yer pathetic ass."

"Oh? And who is it that I need to stay away from?" Alleyn asked, waiting for some whore to pop up and throw herself on Spot…as if they had the guts.

"You're looking at her," I said once Alleyn's gaze settled on me.

"Oh, so yer da leadah's goil? I wasn't expectin dat."

"Yeah, and you bettah keep yer distance if you know what's good for you," Spot warned with a deadly tone dripping from his voice.

Alleyn smirked and nodded in obedience. He sent me a glance before he turned around and lost himself with the crowded newsies.

"Were you being serious?" I asked.

Spot slightly turned towards me and the corners of his lips turned up. "'Bout you fightin him? Of course," he said. "He seems confident enough, and he apparently doesn't know who you are. We'll give him a real scare."

I grinned and chuckled as I shook my head. I took in a sharp breath in an attempt to breathe under the pressure of the deadly device around me. Spot turned around, not noticing my need for air, and began to walk off.

"Oh dear God," I said, taking another sharp breath.

"Anomie, you okay?" Cadince asked as she approached me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I can breathe _perfectly_," I told her with my sarcastic tone.

Cadince furrowed her eyebrows as she went from being one person to a duo. The two Cadince's formed back together only to separate again.

"When did you get a twin?" I asked, squinting slightly.

My head was spinning rapidly from lack of breath, and quite frankly nobody seemed to notice my awkward sway. I stumbled forward slightly as Cadince caught me by the shoulders before I met the floor. She pushed me up to a full standing position and studied my features.

"You drunk, Nomes?" she inquired worriedly. "Or are you just plain out of it?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, pushing her hands away, refusing the help she offered.

I was not weak, and I wouldn't let a mere corset cause me the pain I was so used to. I shouldn't be so vulnerable like this; all the other girls didn't have a problem with wearing the torture device, but then again I wasn't like all the other girls. My sides were aching terribly from the death grip of the corset, and I craved for a real breath of air.

I swallowed down the cry of pain that was building up in my throat as I leaned against a table to support my weight that my feel could no longer hold. The crowd of drunk and chaotic newsies spun in my vision as I forced them to connect once more. Why was this happening to me?

The world tuned in and out, the noise of cheers and the echo of Jack's voice on stage went through one ear and out the other. I heard Spot say a couple of words as he stood beside Jack, David on the other side as they entertained the crowded hall with a flashback of the strike. Whatever it was they were saying I couldn't understand.

I walked forward to regain my composure as my vision became clearer. I was sure that I was regaining my senses until everything suddenly went quiet, although I could still vaguely hear the voices on stage, and my knees buckled together. Before I even had the chance to even shout out in attempt to grab someone's attention the force of my back hitting the floor helped knock the rest of the air out of me.

My vision blurred as I lay sprawled out on the floor and yells from concerned boys entered my ears. The world went black before I could summon up the strength to get up.

((Audience POV))

Gasps came from all over as everyone stared in horror at the girl on the floor. Spot squinted to see what was going on, but the crowd was too thick. He switched his gaze to Cadince, but the look on her usual calm face made his heart leap into his throat. The crowd moved back some and Spot soon had full vision of the person lying on the floor.

"Shit!" Spot cursed under his breath as he immediately jumped off the stage and ordered everyone in his way to move.

Cadince was immediately at Anomie's side and Spot was soon there as well. The fallen girl was unconscious, but what worried Spot the most was the shallow breaths that released from her throat. Beads of sweat trickled off her forehead and Spot cluelessly ran his hand through her hand.

"What the hell happened?" he asked the silent newsies.

"She just past out, Spot," a brave newsie explained.

Spot didn't need any further information as he moved his hands under Anomie to pick her up. He held her up by her shoulders and slipped his other hand under her knees and lifted her off the ground. The once noisy newsies, now silent as ever, moved quickly out of the way as Spot headed straight for the door.

Jack jumped off stage and ran after the Brooklyn leader once he saw Cadince following as well.

"Sorry Medda," Jack explained as he kissed the beautiful, red haired woman before he ran out the door after Spot.

"Take her to the hospital," Cadince said to Spot as Stephen caught up with the group as well.

Spot nodded and followed Jack as he led the way to Manhattan's hospital, which wasn't so crowded. Once the worried group entered a nurse was immediately at their service.

"Doctor!" she called. "Doctor, come quick!"

A man was soon in their presence and took one look at the young girl that was held firmly in Spot's arms. He furrowed his eyebrows but acted quickly as he took Anomie from Spot and disappeared behind another door.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jack asked, glancing at the speechless Spot Conlon.

"I can't say," the nurse said, "but Dr. Wayne will help her as much as he can. Please, have a seat."

Spot sighed impatiently through his nose as he took a seat in one of the many vacant chairs, Stephen occupying the chair next to his.

Spot rested his elbows on his knees as he balanced his chin on his hand, running the other through his light brown hair. There was nothing anyone could do now but pray for the best, which led to waiting and sighing in concern.

**Next Chapter: Is Anomie okay, or is she injured from not only the corset but the fall as well?**

**Author note: well, you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author note: Ah, thanks for the reviews and encouragement. As a gift to you, here's this chapter.**

Spot's mind drifted off as his eyelids slowly began to droop. He wasn't one for waiting patiently, but he was madly tired and ready to rip his hair out any second. His mind was racing through the events of earlier. How could he not have noticed Anomie's uneasiness? She was his girl, so why didn't he see it?

Putting the blame on himself wasn't helping him settle down either. He switched his tired gaze to Jack who sat fidgety beside Cadince, who sighed in concern every two minutes. Stephen sat on Spot's left, his eyes fully closed, but Spot knew that he wasn't asleep.

Dr. Wayne entered the waiting room and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. Spot shot his head up and stared eagerly at the doctor, the need to know about Anomie's condition causing him to sit uncomfortably.

"Well, I am excited to say that Miss Parker is going to be quite alright," he started, leaving Spot to sigh in relief. "But what caused her sudden black out was strange for all of us. It seems that the corset she was wearing was cutting off her circulation, and caused her to pass out from lack of air. The corset was too tight, and I believe that Anomie isn't quite used to wearing them."

"Well who's the idiot who put it on her?" Stephen asked, immediately turning his worn out gaze to a blushing Cadince.

"I don't know how to tie a corset!" she suddenly snapped. "I didn't know I was doing it wrong, okay?"

"Uh, Miss Parker should be fine but she'll be very sore the next few days, and I recommend bed rest. I'm not going to release her yet-"

"To hell your not," a voice came from behind Dr. Wayne. "I'm perfectly fine! It takes a hell of a lot more than sore sides to keep me down."

Anomie appeared at the doctor's side, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. She didn't look like someone who just blacked out from lack of air, but she did look pissed.

"Um, Miss Parker, it would be wise if you stay here tonight-"

"I've been through worse, doc, believe me," Anomie cut him off.

((Normal P.O.V))

I hated hospitals, but most of all I despised doctors. They were never right, and got everything completely mixed up; and clumsy too. If I were ever going to stay overnight in a hospital then it wasn't going to be because of sore ribs or whatever. I'll have to be shot ten times before I do that.

"Anomie, maybe you should listen to da-"

"No thanks," I said before Spot could finish. "I appreciate your concern, but you know me. I'll be fine."

Spot licked at his lips and decided not to argue with me. He sighed through his nose and nodded. "She'll be fine," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take 'er home to rest."

The doctor nodded and we left. Spot and I said our goodbyes to the others and left for my house, which had to be in Brooklyn during the a.m. Daniel was alone, I was sore, and Spot was sweating madly through his clothes.

I looked towards the sky shortly, staring dazedly at the millions of stars scattered around. Every star twinkled once, winking at me excitedly as if laughing at my weakness. How could I be so weak and let myself just pass out from lack of oxygen? I've been through worse predicaments when Ned was living.

Just thinking of _Ned Neeley _made me cringe in disgust and I clutched my fists as if I were going to attack anyone any second.

"You want me to stay?" Spot questioned as I finally realized we were standing right outside my house.

"No," I told him as I connected my gaze with his. "I'll be fine. Go to your newsies."

"You sure? 'Cause you know I'll stay if you need me to," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure," I sighed. "Go home."

Spot nodded and quickly pecked my cheek. I watched him walk off in the distance before entering my silent and dead-like house. No sounds were made as I walked further into the house, my shoes not even making a sound against the hard wood floor.

"Anyone awake?" I called up the stairs, only to receive no response.

I furrowed my eyebrows and licked at my lips as I looked back towards the front door. An eerie noise from – the sound of a door creaking open – caused me to jump into the air.

"Daniel?" I called. "Daniel, are you awake?"

Again there was no response, and my curiosity only got the better of me. The dark, unlit house was only supported light from the moon gazing in on me from the windows. As I ascended the stairs, I couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I stepped into the shadows between two windows and reappeared in the given light from the moon. I picked up the front of my dress to keep it from dragging on the floor any further and began to step faster.

As I reached the second floor a door suddenly slammed shut and I jumped once again, my heart pounding beneath my chest. There were no more windows to give me any light, meaning I was on my own now.

"Daniel, if you're trying to frighten me, it won't work," I snapped angrily.

I instantly felt a presence, and as I turned around I saw a figure run away and up the stairs to the third floor.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, stupidly running after them. "Daniel, stop!"

I started up the third floor, only to trip over my own feet as I reached the last step. I turned my head to watch the dark figure run to the end of the hall and enter the last room…walking right through the door as if they were a ghost.

"What?" I whispered, getting to my feet.

I stared at the door momentarily, a thousand thoughts running through my head. Ghosts aren't real, so how can somebody just run straight through a door?

A sudden fear washed over me as I thought about Daniel's safety and I took off down the hall until I reached the door. Without hesitation I swung open the door, only to be greeted by icy cold air and a windowless, dark room.

"Daniel?" I said shakily. "Danny stop, this isn't funny anymore!"

I walked further into the room, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm. The door behind me slammed shut, and a deep, terrifying laugh sent a series of chills coursing up and down my spine. If there were any supported light I could only bet that I could see my own breath in front of me.

"I was wondering when you'd return home…One hundred and one….."

I felt my heart leap out of my chest and my eyes grow as big as plates. My mind went blank from fear and surprise, and my body went numb in shock.

I was so terrified I couldn't even bend my fingers, let alone move any other part of my body. A small whimper came from somewhere in the room and an image of Daniel flashed in my head.

"I don't know who you think you are, you son of a bitch, but if you even so think about harming my bro-"

"Silence," the voice said calmly, causing me to freeze up again. "Your precious brother hasn't been harmed…yet."

I could feel someone step closer, and an ice cold hand touched my shoulder. It was so cold I could feel it through the cloth of my sleeve…and it also felt…wet.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up, but I was only struck against the face. I dropped to the floor once my knees buckled together from shock, and even the ground was cold and wet. Why was it wet?

"Get up, one hundred and one," the voice said darkly. "I have to speak with you about something important."

I blinked a couple of times, trying my hardest to see through the dark, cold room, but I couldn't even see my hand through the darkness.

My dress was soaked in some kind of liquid as I stood to my feet, and faced my assailant; or so I hoped I was facing him. I rubbed my cheek and a sense of anger sprung through me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," I started, clenching my fists, "but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Correct me if _I'm _wrong, but aren't you the little bitch who killed me?" the voice rose dramatically.

"Where is Daniel?" I asked, changing the subject instantly. "Where is he?"

You tell me…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but a familiar scream caught me off guard coming from the hallway. "Danny," I said under my breath.

I twirled around and swung open the door, leaving Ned Neeley, or what was left of Ned Neeley. I ran down the hallway at full speed, screaming Daniel's name at the top of my lungs. Another scream came from the washroom to my right, and without hesitation I opened the door and ran in.

The room was completely lit, but the mirrors were painted black. The sink under the mirror looked slightly rusted, and the tub was filled to the top with dark, red water.

Daniel wasn't anywhere in sight, and I could only fear of what lied in the tub. I rushed over, my heart racing faster and faster and I immediately reached into the tub, my long sleeves becoming stained with the red substance.

I pulled my hands out to come up with nothing and I stood to my feet. I knew I heard a scream coming from in here. Before I had time to think this over any longer, a force pushed me roughly from behind and I went falling forward into the tub, my mouth feeling up with what tasted like blood.

I rose out of the water to take a gasp of air, but a pair of hands quickly clasped around my throat, holding me steadily underwater as I kicked my feet frantically. I reached out to grab hold of something, anything, but nothing was in my reach…not even the person drowning me…

I sat up with a huge gasp, my chest rising and falling dramatically, my hair and my clothes drenched in what felt like cold sweat. I examined my surroundings closely and realized I was back in the hospital…or maybe, I never even left.

"Daniel," I breathed…

**Author note: DUN...DUN…DUNNNNNNN! I know it isn't that creepy, because I suck at writing horror, so bear with me. But, until next time…BYE!**

**Oh yeah, and I didn't PROOF READ this, so if you see mistakes here and there, its only because I was far too lazy to read it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey, everyone. Please forgive me for not updating in so long. I got stressed out with work and school, and just recently my sister and I were in a car wreck. Everything is okay, though, and I'm going to try and update as often as I can.**

The room stopped spinning after I took a few deep breaths for air. Everything seemed so real, and even my cheek stung from being struck across the face. But it was only a dream, correct? Then none of it really happened…right?

"Spot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Spot!"

Something wasn't right, that was for sure, but it was beyond me. The feeling I had was one of the feelings I used to get when I was a prisoner to a sick man named…Ned Neeley. If something were wrong, then I couldn't take any chances.

The door to my room slowly opened and a doctor walked in gradually. "Why, hello there, Miss Parker," he said. "I am your doctor, Dr. Wayne. I heard you screaming."

Dr. Wayne reached over to feel my forehead but I instantly pushed his hand aside. "Spot!" I called again. "I need Spot!"

"Calm down," Dr. Wayne ordered. "You can see your friend in a minute."

"No!" I protested. "My brother needs me now! Spot!"

Dr. Wayne sighed in annoyance. "Hold still," he said.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "I need to help my brother!"

"Your brother is fine, Miss Parker," the doctor tried to assure me. "Now let me feel your forehead."

"Back off," I warned icily, sending Dr. Wayne my one of a kind Eve Carter look. "I need to see Spot now; I won't say it again."

Dr. Wayne stepped back after a few seconds and nodded. "Right away," he said hoarsely as he stumbled out of the room.

If there were anybody that could help me at a time like this it'd be Spot Conlon. No, not because I'm his girl, or because he's the infamous leader of Brooklyn, but because he knew me better than anybody. Nothing was a secret to him.

Moments later a stressed Spot Conlon entered the room, not even hesitating to rush over to my bed.

"You okay?" he asked immediately.

"Daniel," I said urgently.

Spot's face paled, and he didn't even have to ask what the hell I was talking about.

"Get Daniel out of the house," I told him.

Spot nodded without protest and soared out the door. My dreams were a little on the crazy side, yes, but when I had that dream of Spot drowning and it came true…well; nothing was false in my mind. This was truly another omen…bad things were heading my way…and in that case, my brother's as well.

I let out a small sigh, not sure if I should be relieved or worried that I sent my love to save my brother, when for all I know I could lose them both. But Spot was strong and cocky, a great combination for a powerful king such as himself.

But there was still this unwanted presence surrounding me. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but it was making me uncomfortable. An evil, of course, but which one? I never felt this uneasy unless Ned Neeley was around, and he was long dead. I didn't know what to think, and the thought of Daniel being hurt only made my head throb.

"Everything better?" Dr. Wayne asked as he entered the room.

I shook my head. "I wanna go," I told him.

Dr. Wayne sighed. "I can't let you do that," he told me. "You're not well. Just rest."

I watched him leave the room once more, whistling to himself as if he had total power over me. I stuck my tongue out at his big head and rolled my eyes. I hastily pushed the sheets off of my body and flung my legs over the side of the bed. The lonesome room held one bed and many cabinets. There was one window to my far left…big enough for someone my size to squeeze out of.

I smirked, reminding myself of the boy I sent after my brother. I looked to the door, waiting to see if I were truly alone. Nobody burst in to bind me down to the bed to keep me still, which gave me a huge opportunity to escape. I hurried to the window and gave it a rough push, only to find it didn't budge.

I cursed under my breath and turned around. I observed each object in the room until my eyes fell on my shoes lying alone in the corner. I picked one up swiftly and covered my hand with a nearby cloth. I unnoticeably began to beat the helpless window with the heel of my shoe, not holding back on my strength. The glass cracked a couple of times before it broke completely, a few pointy edges still attached to the windowsill.

I pulled over a chair that sat under a desk and climbed on it silently. I ignored the remaining glass as little pieces embedded themselves into my palms and knees. It didn't matter since I was already used to it.

I glanced back at the door once more before jumping out of the window, landing in a heap on the ground outside. My dress was covered in dirt, but that didn't concern me. I pretended that I was unharmed and took off, leaving the Manhattan hospital behind. It wasn't a smart move sending Spot to go get Daniel by himself, but it was even dumber to leave my little brother alone.

My bare feet stung slightly as I pushed people out of my way, ignoring their yells of protest. My legs grew numb in the cool air. It seemed odd, the weather, because it rarely grew cold here.

I spotted the Brooklyn Bridge ahead and felt a little relief. As soon as I stepped foot on the bridge, something caught my ankle and sent me tumbling to the ground. I groaned slightly and began to sit up, but a pair of hands roughly pulled me to my feet.

"What do you think yer doin?" a familiar voice hastily asked.

I opened my eyes and stared intently at Spot.

"What?" I questioned, my head pounding. "What're you doing here, Spot? Where's Daniel?"

"What are you talkin about, woman? I walked in da room and you jumped outta da damn window! Have you lost yer mind?"

"But…but I sent you to go get Daniel!" I exclaimed.

"No, you didn't," Spot told me. "I haven't talked to you since da party."

"But I told you…." I trailed off.

"C'mon; I have to get you back to da hospital, yer losin in mind."

"No!" I exclaimed, jerking my arm out of his grip.

There is no way I could've imagined that; I did send Spot out to get Daniel. I know I did. I backed away slowly from Spot and took off running once again.

"Anomie!" Spot yelled, running after me.

Audience POV

Spot followed Anomie, falling behind slightly from confusion and stress. Anomie kept on running, not even looking back to see if Spot were still following her. She was crazy, Spot was beginning to think. Her past was catching up to her.

Spot slowed down into a jog as soon as he saw Anomie stop running. The two of them stood on the bridge that almost seemed dead. Spot took in a deep breath and began to walk towards Anomie. She was still a good distance away, but it didn't look like she planned on running anymore.

"Anomie," Spot said, loud enough for her to hear.

Anomie turned towards the railing on the bridge. She slowly looked at Spot. Spot stopped walking, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. Anomie smiled slightly before stepping up on to the railing.

"Anomie," Spot repeated.

Anomie swung her legs over the railing, and that was enough to alert Spot.

"Anomie, don't!" he yelled, taking off towards her.

Anomie stared down at the water, her grip on the bar behind her loose and slippery. Her mind went blank as she let go of the railing and fell with the wind. Anomie opened her eyes once more as reality raced back to her. A sudden gasp escaped her lips as a hand instantly grabbed hers. The impact of the pull caused her feet to slip out under her as she dangled over the side of the bridge.

Anomie screamed as soon as she realized what was going on. Spot held tightly onto her hand, relieved that he got there in time to catch her.

"Spot!" Anomie screamed.

"Hold on!" Spot told her.

Normal POV

I hung over the side of the bridge, dangling over my death. I didn't have the slightest clue how I got here. One minute I was at my house, looking for Daniel, and the next I'm jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Something in my mind was not right.

**Sorry it's so short, but I had to leave a suspenseful ending. I'll try and update whenever I get the chance.**


End file.
